


"We look after each other."

by orphan_account



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, robbe is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sander has a panic attack at school and is comforted by Robbe. Two boys experiencing the highs and lows of a relationship.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	"We look after each other."

"Sander?" Robbe called softly as he opened his bedroom door. Sander hadn't answered his texts all day, but Milan had called to say he was safe at the flatshare. He hurried home anyway, concerned for his boyfriend.

Entering his bedroom, he saw a Sander-shaped lump under the duvet. His heart clenched as he heard a whimper from beneath the blankets, and hurried over. He peeled back a blanket to reveal Sander's tear stained face pressed into Robbe's pillow. Biting back a sob of his own, he focused all of his attention on his boyfriend. Sander needed him in this moment.

"Can I lie with you?" Robbe asked, stroking a tear from Sander's cheek.

Sander trembled, lip quivering before he inclined his head fractionally. Robbe clambered into the bed, pulling his body against Sander's and pressing his face into his hair. "I love you, Sander." he said, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You can talk to me, I'm here. I won't go anywhere, ever." he promised, remembering the insecurities Sander had talked to him about.

A shiver rushed through Sander's body, shaking him like a leaf as he reached a hand out to lay across Robbe's chest. Robbe smiled, playing absentmindedly with his boyfriend's fingers until he was able to talk.

"It's nothing really, I'm overreacting-"

"Hey, Sander." Robbe interrupted. "You're allowed to be upset. if it hurt you, it's not nothing."

"I was sculpting for an assessment piece but it wasn't working, Robbe. The clay kept crumbling and the face looked wrong and there was a timer. Everything felt hard and I couldn't breathe," Sander took a long, shaky breath. "And I started panicking so I ran to the toilets but I couldn't stay calm, I couldn't pull my shit together for two hours to do an assessment! And then I had to run away and my teacher will hate me, and now I'm crying to you about nothing and you'll hate me too."

Sander broke off into muffled sobs, burying his face into the crook of Robbe's arm. Robbe stroked his hair gently, until the crying came to a stop. Sander peered up at him through long, wet eyelashes and sniffed through his reddened nose. 

"I'm going to fail, aren't I?"

"No," Robbe said confidently. "No, you won't fail because you are the best artist I know and your creations mean something. I mean, the way you draw me makes me see myself through your eyes, and I prefer that version of Robbe Ijzermans to this if I'm honest. Your work is the best gift I've ever been given. Look around," he pointed to the walls of his bedroom. "I put your art up because I love it and it's beautiful and it's a piece of you."

Sander smiled but said dejectedly, "That won't matter to an examiner. The art I make of you, that's for us, Robbe. I know there's no pressure and you love whatever I make. It's different at school. I miss half the time because I'm too depressed to even get out of bed. I can't pass a test without having a fucking- a fucking panic attack, so there's no way I'm stable enough for a job, or a contract and I won't make any money and I can't support you!"

Sander's breathing came in hard and fast as he scrambled off the bed. He reached his hands up to tug at his hair, but Robbe was too fast.

He took Sander's hands and placed them against his heart, looking deep into his eyes. "Sander, it's ok. We're home, you're safe and you don't need to worry. What you said, about supporting me? Don't think about that, please. We look after each other so I don't need your money. I need you. Match my breathing, baby."

Robbe pulled his arms around Sander's shaking body, mumbling quietly into his ear until his breathing evened out. He tried to ignore the tears staining his shirt as he led his boyfriend back over to the bed. "I'm sorry," Sander whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry."

"No. No, Sander. I want to come to you when I'm upset and I need you to come to me too. We're in a relationship and that means we can share our feelings without apologising."

They lay together on the bed for hours, watching the short indie films that Sander liked on Robbe's computer. As Milan and Zoe were out that night, they had the kitchen to themselves.

"No, Sander, I'm not letting you cook! I don't want diabetes before I turn twenty," Robbe protested. Sander was happier and calmer that evening, having spent the afternoon with his head in his boyfriend's lap.

"Are you insulting my cooking?" Sander threatened, tapping Robbe on the nose with a wooden spoon.

"It's awful, sweetie."

"You love it."

"I do," Robbe sighed happily. 

As they ate their dinner, (takeaway in the end, as they were unable to decide on a chef) Robbe decided to speak up. "Can I ask you something?" he questioned tentatively. Sander nodded and Robbe took a deep breath. "You said earlier that you were too unstable to have a job and I just wanted to say- that's not true, Sander. You'll find a job when you leave school easily, if that's what you want. But about you being unstable..."

Robbe took hold of Sanders hand and placed a gentle kiss on his ring finger. "You're not. Being bipolar doesn't make you unstable and having a panic attack doesn't make you a bad student. Not everyone is the same, people need different support, but you are in no way unstable. And... your mental health, your job status, that doesn't define you. I'll love you no matter what, because I've been touched by your soul and I know how beautiful it is."

Sander smiled and leant forward to kiss his boyfriend softly. "I love you. Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic so i hope you liked it! <3
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is shit but oh well.


End file.
